hexananetfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonuses
There are some special items with added bonuses available on hexana. Have you ever wondered, where can you get emerald sword with critical hit chance? Maybe you are searching for a shield, which provides dodge bonus? This guide is for you then. How does it work? You can loot items with from LORDS: Bonuses are generated randomly, so you never know what you will get. For example, Normal Hellforged Axe has 51 attack and 28+2 defence. Hellforged Axe with 1 additional bonus can look like this: 52 attack 28+2 defense or 51 attack 29+2 defense or 51 attack 28+2 defense and 3% critical hit chance. LIST OF POSSIBLE BONUSES AND HOW DO THEY STACK? + CRITICAL HIT CHANCE 1 bonus = 3% crit. Appears in meele weapons and crossbows. Best weapons with bonuses looted so far on hexana have 12% crit, but there are rumours that critical hit stacking cap is 5 bonuses, which means 15%. Landing a critical hit with a weapon means dealing 30% increased damage (light blue "Critical hit!" appears above your character's head). + DODGE RATE 1 bonus = 3% dodge. Appears in shields only. Best shields with bonuses looted so far on hexana have 9% dodge, but there are rumours that dodge stacking cap is 5 bonuses, which means 15%. If you evade a hit, instead of receiving damage light blue "Dodge!" message appears, and your char doesn't loose HP. Works with all types of damage, physical and magical too. + ATTACK / DEFENCE / ARMOR 1 bonus = +1 attack or defence on weapon, +1 defence on shield, or +1 armor on other pieces of equipment. + SKILL / MAGIC LEVEL 1 bonus = +1 skill or magic lvl. Appears in helmets (all bonuses), armors (all bonuses), shields (+shielding only). Cap is +2 of each skill in helmets, +3 in armors, and +3 in shields (?). + SPEED 1 bonus = +5 speed. Appears in armors, legs and boots. + HP / MP 1 bonus = 20 HP / 20 MP on armors, legs and helmets, and 15 MP on shields (not 100% sure about stacking here). Appears in armors, legs, helmets, shields. + ELEMENTAL PROTECTION 1 bonus = +2% protection on armors, legs and helmets, +1% protection on boots and +3% protection on shields. Available in helmets, armors, legs, boots and shields. Possible protections: physical, death, fire, ice, energy, earth, mana drain, life drain, holy. BOSSES AND THEIR (KNOWN) LOOT Phaser, Lucifer, Stheno, Apocalypse & Euryale all require a raid token for access. Ratha '''Loot is taken from the corpse here Requirement: Owning one of the castles from guild event. * Dark Helmet * Steel Boots '''Arshak '''Loot is taken from the corpse here Requirement: Slayer rank in Headhunters Faction and a black skull. * Platinum Amulets without bonuses * Ring of the skies without bonuses * Focus Capes with bonuses '''Infestor '''Loot is taken from the corpse here Requirement: 6 players with level 250+. * Crystal Boots without bonuses * Emerald Sword * Terra Legs * Great Shield * Blue Legs (not confirmed yet) * Sandals * Crown Legs '''Nagaroth '''Loot is taken from the corpse here Requirement: Death angel rank in Headhunters Faction. * Mastermind Shield * Magic Plate Armor * Hellforged Axe * Emerald Sword * Obsidian Truncheon * Skullcrusher '''Phaser '''Loot is taken from both the corpse and from the reward chest Requirement: 4 players with 1 raid token each. * Emerald Sword (from corpse) * Hellforged Axe * Magic Plate armor * Winged Helmet * Eagle Shield '''Lucifer '''Loot is taken only from a reward chest Requirement: 6 players with level 350+ and 1 raid token each. * Horned Helmet * Demon Armor * Demon Legs * Hellforged Axe * Obsidian Truncheon * Emerald Sword '''Dracula '''Loot is taken only from a reward chest Requirement: 4 players who must all be on gameguard client and 2000 vampire teeth each (first time only). * Vampire Shield * Batwing Hat * Steel Boots '''Sarkit Loot is taken only from a reward chest Requirement: 3-6 players. * Scarf Euryale '''Loot is taken only from the corpse Requirement: 2 players with level 700+ and 1 raid token each. * Stonecutter Axe * Magic Sword * Thunder Hammer * Terra Legs * Spellbook of Warding * Royal Crossbown '''Stheno '''Loot is taken only from the corpse Requirement: 2 players with all 31 engran secrets found and 1 raid token each. * War Axe * Hammer of Wrath * Berserker * Knight Legs * Medusa Shield * Cobra Crown * Ironworker '''Apocalypse Loot is taken only from a reward chest Requirement: Imperator achievement, 1 raid token per player, 1 or more 800+ knights and at least 8 shooters. * Blessed Shield * Demon Helmet * Royal Crossbow * Hellforged Axe * Emerald Sword * Obsidian Truncheon * Yalahari Armor * Amazon Armor * Focus Cape